La vida de Severus Snape xDDD
by M.J.Minako
Summary: Pasen y vean la verdadera vida de ésta criatura en peligro de extincion conocida como Severus Snape, el temido profesor de Hogwarts en todo su esplendor y otros pequeños detalles! XD! Dejen reviews please


Esto esta escrito por una amiga mía , Kilia . Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen , son de una mujer multimillonaria llamada J.K.Rowling.

Severus Snape

Hola, yo, Severus Snape, os voy a contar mi vida, ¿por qué, porque me pagan, sino no lo haría eso está claro.

Vi la luz en este mundo el día 13 de Octubre de 1975, viernes 13, por cierto. Mis primeros años fueron felices, yo solo tenía que comer, llorar y cagar, era divertido hasta cierto punto, porque solo podía estar todo el día sentado en un cuarto donde todo eran colores alegres. Mientras mis adorables padres querían comprarme sonajeros y cosas típicas yo siempre iba a los juegos de química, pero no por la alegría de mezclar dos productos de colores distintos, no, más bien era porque estaba harto del estúpido gallo que mi querido padre tenía en casa.

Si, eso dije, un gallo, ese maldito animal que todas las mañanas me despertaba con sus cánticos, desgañitándose a cada nota musical, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "musical". Ni que decir tiene que el animal no duró mucho.

Cuando ya fui un poco más mayor, es decir, unos 5 años, empecé a cultivar mi futuro, comencé a juntarme con gente importante de la mafia rusa, pero me aburrían sus métodos de "matar, robar, salir pitando", como me negué a seguir colaborando mataron a mi familia, entonces vino "ÉL". Un día llegó con su cautivadora sonrisa y sus ojos penetrantes, me ofreció que me uniera a su bando. Obviamente le dije que no, que ya estaba harto de colaborar con gente. Además, yo ya había descubierto mi vocación, quería ser una bailarina.

Estuve varios años en la academia (dos), mi profesionalidad era tan extrema que me dieron el certificado a "La tutú rosa del año", desgraciadamente me echaron sin ningún motivo, solo me dijeron que "No cumplía con los requisitos capilares, que usara pantene pro v ".Cuando cumplí los 8 años "ÉL" volvió a ofrecerme lo mismo, pero esta vez me dijo que si aceptaba sería su perrito de compañía. Yo no tenía no idea de qué demonios era eso, así que acepté, por unos días me creí que era una organización pirata debido a la calavera que me tatuaron en el brazo, más tarde me enteré que no, que solo vendían estampitas de una campaña anti-fénix orden, éstos últimos se dedicaban a vender pasteles e invitaciones para ir a un cabaret llamado "Los merodeadores de Dumbledore".

Mis años como "animal de compañía" de "ÉL" fueron felices, pasamos muchos momentos agradables, yo le ayudaba a peinarse, íbamos a psicólogo juntos, al supermercado, a la playa, a matar dos o tres vendedores de entradas del cabaret … establecí una fuerte amistad con su bailador personal de claqué, Lucius Malfoy, la única pega es que tenía que ir atado con correa y sacar la lengua cuando veía algún ser vivo, esto hizo que un día como otro cualquiera me la mordiera y tuviera que ir a urgencias, me atendió un médico muy extraño, creo que se llamaba "Lupin" o algo así, el caso es que el pobre tenía una enfermedad que le impedía ver la luna llena, se empezaba a comportar como caníbal y devoraba todo a su paso, a algún gracioso se le ocurrió poner fotos del dichoso astro mientras me estaba curando, y bueno, digamos que tuve que correr el maratón de los 1000 metros lisos mientras un loco me perseguía gritando que yo era un pollo asado andante que debía ser comido. Trágico… ¿no es cierto?

Mi querido padre adoptivo Voldemort (ÉL) me enseñó todo cuando sabía acerca de las posibles formas de torturar a alguien con malas recetas de cocina, y es que el tío no sabía ni preparar un bocadillo, una de sus preguntas mas coherentes fue "¿Qué se pone, el pan en mitad de dos rodajas de chorizo?"(También hay que tener en cuenta que el pan estaba más duro que la cara de los políticos y el chorizo con más moho que mi plantación secreta de setas alucinógenas). Una vez, una pareja de recién casados, unos tal Longbotton probaron uno de sus estofados a la "Voldemort" y mírenlos…en el sanatorio para toda su vida…. Aún no me explico cómo he sobrevivido…

No fui al colegio por una sencilla razón, era mucho más divertido cultivar a mis queridas setas, aahh…que recuerdos…cuando Lucius y yo nos tomábamos 2 o 3 y a la mañana siguiente aparecíamos en los lugares mas insospechados…, una vez me metí por equivocación en un asilo y a la mañana siguiente no había modo de convencer a los ancianos de que yo no era un extraterrestre del planeta digimon que había venido para llevárselos al planeta ese y vivir aventuras junto a Heidi y Marco. Tuve pesadillas con el condenado asilo durante meses.

Después de eso le comenté a Lucius que mejor deberíamos buscar otro hobbie, algo menos peligroso para mi delicada salud mental (sufrí depresiones a raíz de mi experiencia con los abuelos). Tras varios minutos se nos ocurrió una brillante idea, compraríamos una mascota y la veríamos crecer, yo quería un caniche, pero el se empeñó en un basilisco, así que con todos nuestros ahorros compramos el animal, lástima que en una de nuestras excursiones a un colegio de magos se nos escapara…

Desgraciadamente esa felicidad no duró mucho y Voldemort decidió que era hora de que empezara a trabajar en el negocio familiar de vender estampitas, yo le decía que iba a trabajar, pero en realidad me iba con Lucius a comer Kinder bueno y probarme tutes rosa(que me echaran de la academia me había afectado mucho). Mi querido amigo por el contrario vió que lo más importante para él era su pelo, a partir de ahí empezó a participar en concursos de "El rubio de bote del año", no se que tipo de atractivo tenían para el esos certámenes.

Un día, cuando ya había pasado mi infancia y estaba en la adolescencia, tendría unos 18 años, una noche en la que había bebido más de la cuenta me colé por equivocación en el cabaret de "Los Merodeadores de Dumbledore" y pasé la noche ahí…DURMIENDO no sean mal pensados, por la mañana me encontré a 4 tipos muy raros, uno era un tal Black, que se dedicaba a bailar en la barra con minifalda, otro era un tal Potter, que acompañaba a Black cantando, otro era el médico ese loco, que vendía chocolatinas y sirope de chocolate… me preguntó como hacía para alternar los dos trabajos y otro era un tal Pettigrew que, según pude observar, simplemente se dedicaba a emborracharse con sidra.

En ese momento yo no sabía donde estaba, así que fui a ver al dueño del local, el hombre tenía sus añitos, me explicó que estaba pensando comprar un colegio, hacerse el director y por las noches hacer fiestas de cabaret en las que cobrara entradas para tener una tapadera de colegio ante la policía, me ofreció trabajar de bailarina de tutú rosa por las noches y hacer de profesor de día…

Acepté sin pensarlo…. ¡este hombre me había propuesto conseguir la meta de mi vida!¡Ser bailarina! (Aunque sea de cabaret pero no importa). Tras asegurarme que lo del tutú era cierto… (no pensaba hacer nada sin MI tutú) comencé a trabajar y hasta la presente sigo así. La clase ha terminado, así que pueden marcharse.


End file.
